mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 14, Episode 4
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the fourth episode of the fourteenth series. Key * HD - Hugh Dennis * RB - Rob Beckett * MJ - Miles Jupp * AP - Andy Parsons * RR - Romesh Ranganathan * TS - Tiffany Stevenson Topics Unlikely Greeting Cards HD '''- Roses are red, violets are blue, sorry you're dead, what can you do? '''AP - Sorry you're leaving and sorry to break it to you in such a cowardly fashion. RB - Happy Father's Day, whoever you are, wherever you are. MJ - Roses are red, violets are red, the greenhouse is red, I think I'm bleeding to death. RR - At this difficult time I'm thinking of you, wearing suspenders in a mask. HD - I saw this and thought of you... blank inside. AP - My feelings can't be put into words, although the judge did describe them as inappropriate. MJ - That was a scrape. Congratulations on your circumcision. HD - Congratulations, you did it, and we'll prove it- The Crown Prosecution Service. RR - It's a girl... not a woman, which is why you're going to prison. RB - With deepest sympathy for the loss of your grandmother/happy housewarming! MJ - You've passed... away. RR - 21 years... and this time you'll probably die in prison. TS - To our darling son, on your 21st birthday: Now get the fuck out of our house! MJ - Please help me, I'm trapped inside a North Korean card factory. Also, Iron Man says Happy 4th Birthday. AP - Roses are red, violets are blue, when you go down on me, please don't chew. Things You Wouldn't Hear On A Science Documentary HD - The dinosaurs were wiped out by a giant asteroid. Silly then, for all standing in the same place. RB - Does it burn anything other than bunsen? RR - He named the star after himself, and now we find ourselves looking at Arthur Cockmonster III. HD - So, it in the dark, and has a half-life of a thousand years. Frankly, I've never done a poo like it. RB - On today's show, we'll be talking about the Jurassic period, where only dinosaurs and Bruce Forsyth roamed the earth. AP - For Sarah Palin, it's the conclusive proof that man and dinosaur existed together. For everybody else, The Flintstones is just a cartoon. TS - Next, biology. Why is that gorilla so sexy? MJ - RR - Scientists in Loughborough found the formula to make the perfect cup of tea, which is quite controversial as the grant was for AIDS research. TS - You've been watching me, Richard Dawkins. Good night and God bless. RB - The problem with cocaine is well moorish. MJ - Well, we could ask a proper scientist about it, or we could ask Dara O'Briain. AP - Hello, my name is Dara O'Briain. And to try and bring science to the masses, I'm going to appear in a program with Stephen Hawkin, wearing a ridiculous hat. *Dara: Just... just enough, with the... you know. I loved that hat by the way... AP - Hello, my name is Dara O'Briain. And I've got a massive head, and a massive brain, but all I get to do in this bit is just press a little button! HD - Mr. O'Briain, I award you a Ph.D: Phenomal Head, Dara. RR - I would just like to say, I think Dara O'Briain's a legend. HD - I work with Dara O'Briain. And today my experiment is to turn this joke into a P45. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See